1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of pessary introducers. More specifically, the invention relates to a pessary insertion apparatus adapted to hold a pessary in a folded position and to provide an open and accessible passageway for a finger to access the rearward end of the pessary and force the pessary from the pessary insertion apparatus and into the proper position.
Many women suffer from prolapse of the vagina or other body parts in the area of the vagina. Often these women are required to use a ring type (or other) pessary to support the organs to prevent excess falling or slipping. A ring type pessary is inserted into the vaginal cavity. Typically, the pessary is constructed of a resilient, though fairly rigid, silicone that permits the pessary to be folded for insertion. Generally, the pessary is inserted using the hands of the patient or the doctor. It is folded with the leading edge of the formed crescent pointing downward. The pessary is then inserted through the vagina into the posterior fomix and unfolds after passing the introitus. Once inserted, the pessary may be rotated to ensure that it is fully unfolded and properly positioned. Insertion of the pessary is typically a painful process.
The pessary must be removed periodically for cleaning and during certain activities, such as intercourse, x-rays, ultrasound, or MRI. Therefore, insertion of the pessary is a periodic activity that the patient must endure repeatedly.
Besides being painful, insertion of the pessary is also very difficult for the patient or the doctor. To enhance insertion into the vaginal cavity and comfort during insertion, the pessary is typically coated with a lubricant which makes the pessary relatively slippery and difficult to handle. Then, the lubricated, resilient pessary must be held in a folded position while being placed in the confined area of the vaginal cavity. These conditions make insertion of the pessary difficult for a doctor or other person, such as a family member of the patient, skilled in inserting pessaries, but makes insertion by the patient extremely difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device to help a patient and others insert a pessary that makes the pessary easier to handle and provides as much comfort as possible.
2. Related Art.
Some prior efforts have attempted to address the problem of pessary introduction and the related problem of diaphragm introduction by providing a device that holds the pessary in a folded position and provides an elongated handle to facilitate introduction. However, none of the prior efforts are adapted to hold a pessary in a folded position and define a passageway therethrough that provides the user's finger access to the pessary so that the user may easily push the pessary from the device for proper positioning and ease of insertion. Additionally, none of the prior efforts allow the pessary to be folded with the leading edge of the formed crescent pointing downward, as is preferred in inserting a pessary, while providing a clear, unimpeded view of the pessary during insertion.
Thus, despite the use of the prior art features, there remains a need for a pessary insertion apparatus that will hold the pessary in the proper position for insertion and will define an open passageway that provides access to the pessary for removal from the device.